undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Writing Contest 1/Lee Everett
This is Lee Everett's Issue for the Writing Contest 1. The Character From the Walking Dead Chosen is Daryl Dixon. Writing Contest 1 (Daryl Dixon) A man is cautiously walking through the woods, with his rifle up, trying to avoid making any sound he can. "Will you see anything" A man that came out from behind a tree said. "No Jess, I don't you think Daryl and Merle are having any luck out here" Will said. "Yeah they have to be having luck, we need to get something to eat today" Jess said. They turned a corner and saw a deer, Will gave a signal and they both got in a crouch position. "Okay Jess, quiet make sure to hit the heart or the head, anywhere else and the meat might spoil" Will said. Jess looked through the scope of his rifle, but before he could pull the trigger something tackled the deer and started to eat it. "What the hell is that, that ain't a human is it, that's sick" Jess said. "Let's talk some sense into this bastard" Will said. They got up and pointed their rifles at the man. Jess poked the man on the shoulder. The man looked up, his face was a ghoulish white his mouth was surrounded by blood and guts, and his eyes were devoid of color. "What the hell" Jess said. The man got up and tackled Jess. An arrow went through its head. Two men walk towards Jess and Will. "Shit dad, you encountered these things to, me and Merle saw a couple too, I think we should go back home, till these shitheads leave" One of the men said. "Sure, but we need something to eat Daryl" Will said. "You didn't think I would come back empty handed did you" Daryl said. He pulled out three dead squirrels from his backpack. The four started to walk to their house. "Get down" Daryl said. The four all crouched. They looked at the house to see it surrounded by the things they encountered in the forest. "Just shot them all" Daryl said. "That'll get us sent to jail" Jess said. "We'll say it was self-defense" Daryl said. "I don't know little brother" Merle said. "It's better than sitting out here like sitting ducks, shoot NOW" Daryl said. They opened fire on the things. When most of the things kept walking towards them, despite the gun wounds, Daryl noticed something; it had to be a shot to the head. The things were now dangerously close to them when Daryl yelled "It has to be a headshot to kill them". They started to shoot them in the head and got back into the house "Turn on the news, they could be talking about those things" Jess said. Merle turned on the tv, and switched to the news. Will was looking out the windows "There's tons of those things coming over here, what does the news say about this" he said. "These damn reporters are saying it's an epidemic" Jess said. "Shit, I gotta go get my stash from the folks at the club" Merle said. "We'll all go, you saw how hard it is to kill those things" Daryl said. "Those eaters are closing in" Jess said as he looked out the other window. "Eaters, that's a good one, I'll circle around the house, grabbing any supplies I can get, and you guys meet me back at the car" Daryl said. "What will we do if those things get near us" Jess said. "You fight" Daryl said, he took his arrows, crossbow, and hunting knife. He went outside and started getting supplies. "I'll follow him, Lil brother couldn't wipe his own ass without me" Merle said, he went outside and tracked Daryl's footprints. Merle shot an Eater right behind Daryl "Be more careful Darlena" He said. "I got everything Drunky" Daryl said. They ran to the car. Jess and Will were already there and started the car. Jess lowered his window to yell to Daryl but a eater bit him. Will went to help him but accidently opened his window and the eaters started to bite him. Daryl and Merle looked at each other as Will screamed for them to help. "You shouldn't have treated us so horribly" Daryl said. He and Merle got on Merle's motorcycle and they drove off. They reached Merle's club. "We're gonna kill those fuckers, they're the ones who ratted me out to the cops" Merle said. "That's your fault asshole" Daryl said. "Look Darlena, those fuckers sent me to the slammer" Merle said, he pushed Daryl to the side and entered the Club. Daryl followed him in and watched as Merle grabbed one of the people there and held a gun to his head "Now who the hell ratted me out, and where's my stash" Merle said. Multiple people ran towards Merle, trying to beat him. Merle shot the man and shot others until he ran out of ammo, the remaining 5 people tried to fight him. He held his own and knocked out 4 of them and grabbed the last one. "Shit Merle, there's thousands of eaters approaching" Daryl said. Merle looked back, with a crazy look in his eyes and said "Perfect, now nigger, where's my stach, and who ratted me out" Merle said. "The first man you killed ratted you out, and your stach's behind the counter" The man said. "Now, time for revenge" Merle said, he broke both of the man's legs and tossed him outside the club. "What the fuck Merle" Daryl said. "The Nigger tried to assualt me" Merle said. The man yelled "That's our cue" Merle said. Him and Daryl got on the motorcycle and left. "Merle the news said Atlanta was a safe zone, let's go their" Daryl said. "Sure" Merle said. As night approached they started to run low on fuel "Did you get any fuel back there Darlena" Merle said. "No, let's find a place to camp out" Daryl said. "Look, Kings County, there's bound to be shelter there, huh Darlena" Merle said. They stopped off at the gas station and filled up the car. "Shit Merle, Eaters get in that house over there" Daryl said. They entered the house and when they closed the door turned around to see a man pointing a gun at them. "Get that gun out of my face before I shove it up your ass rug muncher" Merle said. "Merle, shut up they got a kid, we don't want any trouble we're heading to Atlanta, we just needed shelter" Daryl said. The man lowered his gun and said "I'm Shane, that's Lori, and the youngsters Carl, we were going to go to Atlanta". "You can't go now, there's thousands of them outside right now" Daryl said. "Just keep his mouth shut" Shane said as he pointed at Merle. Merle was about to say something when Daryl said "Sure, he'll keep his mouth shut". "Nah no dumbass is going to shut me up" Merle said. "I will, now shut up" Daryl said. "You guys can sleep on the couches" Shane said. Merle and Daryl walked up to the couches and fell asleep on them. They were awoken by the sound of shots. "The hells going on" Daryl said. He saw Shane shooting out the window. "The hell's going on" Merle said. "The walkers are getting closer, wake up Lori and Carl and tell them to get to the car in the back" Shane said. Daryl ran to the bedroom and woke up Lori and Carl. "Get to the back of the house, and get in the car" Daryl said. Lori took all the family photos and her and Carl rushed into the car. Merle ran toward his motorcycle and put it in the car and got in the car. Shane and Daryl ran towards the back door. The walkers knocked down the door and they chased Shane and Daryl. Shane got in the car first and started it. Daryl ran to it quickly and grabbed the roof of the car while Shane drove the car away. "Shit I'm losing my grip, MERLE Open the window" Daryl said. Merle opened the window and Daryl climbed in. They arrived at a road that was crowded with cars. Shane stopped and said "Roadblock we should get out" Shane said. They got out and started to walk around. Night came and Daryl and Merle started to talk to each other "They're weak people" Merle said. "Only cause they got a" Daryl said, he was cut off by the sound of an explosion. They looked at Atlanta to see it was being bombed "Fucking Media, all they do is lie, why didn't they say this would happen, fucking left and right wingers" Merle said. Merle and Daryl went back to Shane and Lori. "We should set up camp outside in the mountains" Daryl said. "I agree" Shane said. "Anyone who wants a camp follow us" Lori yelled. They got in the car and drove to the side of the road, a few other cars followed them. They stopped in the mountains, they got out and unloaded all they're things. "Well this looks like a nice place to stay" Shane said. "Yeah" Daryl said. As everyone one else started setting up tents Merle walked over to Daryl and said. "We're gonna raid these folk, they're weak and it would be easy". Daryl looked at Merle and nodded. Category:Writing Contest